


Family Adventures

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: A bunch of little stories about the families of F1 :)Requests welcome!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Becoming a Family - F1 Adoption Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855066) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 



> So, the first chapter is basically just a list of the families as I made them up.  
> I hope you like the fics.  
> A big thanks to Quagswagging who allowed me to use her idea. :)
> 
> If you want to read something special about one family, please write it in the comments :)

Kimi and Seb had been the first to do it.  
Fernando and Jenson followed suit.  
Marcus found it adorable and convinced Kevin to do it, too. Luckily the Dane agreed.   
But now Nico's interest was peaked and he settled for constant whining until Sergio couldn't stand it anymore and he said yes. Nico's grin had been so wide that Checo feared his face would split in half.  
No one had considered Lewis to also do it so all of them were surprised when he announced that he wanted to follow their lead.  
Finally Brendon and Sarah did it, too, though they did it in a different way. After all Sarah was the only one that was able to.

Able to do what you ask?

Well, able to give birth to a child of course.  
While all the others had to adopt, little Pierre was the real child of Brendon and Sarah.  
Not that it mattered.   
They were all little happy families.

Kimi and Seb with little Max and Daniel.  
Fernando and Jenson with their sons Stoffel and Carlos.  
Marcus an Kevin were happy with adorable little Charles.  
Nico and Checo had adopted the brothers Esteban and Lance.  
Lewis was glad he had adopted little Valtteri for the little boy was just the sweetest.  
And then there were Brendon and Sarah with their Pierre. 

They all lived together in a neighbourhood so there were no problems to fond a babysitter or someone to play with the children.  
But of course there were just so many adventures.


	2. Hide and Seek (Kimi, Seb, Dan, Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Dan are playing hide and seek.  
> It leads to a bit of confusion.

“Kimi, have you seen my tie? You know the red one? I need it for work tomorrow and I can’t find it!” Sebastian called out. It didn’t take long for him to hear footsteps as his husband was approaching.   
“Bwoah… don’t know where it is. Normally it’s on the hook in the cupboard, right?” The Finn asked. Seb nodded.  
“Yeah, normally but not today. Did you take it? Kimi raised his hands in a defensive manner.   
“Nope, wasn’t me. Don’t need ties at work.” Seb huffed.  
“Well, but where is it? I really need this tie tomorrow! Mr Arrivabene said we all need something red for the event tomorrow and this was my best red.” Kimi pulled his husband into his arms.  
“We will find it. For sure!” He said, trying to sound assuring. To his relief it seemed to have the desired effect because Sebastian let out one more sigh but then cuddled into his husband, all red ties forgotten for now.

Half an hour later Kimi went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. When he came back to the living room he stared at the table in surprise. Then he turned to the patio door that was open.  
“Seb? Did you take my papers?” Sebastian who was working on a flowerbed turned around.  
“Which papers?” He asked. Kimi frowned.  
“The ones I laid on the table. You know the data for work. I was reading them, left for a coffee and now they are gone.” Seb got up from the floor and went over to Kimi. He looked at the table and pulled a face.  
“Well, first my tie and then your papers. Looks like we have a little thief in our house. Are you missing something else?” Kimi shook his head but then he noticed something.  
“Wait … the TV remote. It’s not lying on its usual spot.” Kimi scanned the room. “And I can’t see it anywhere else.”  
In the meantime Seb entered the house as well, looking around. His gaze was soon drawn to a small bowl place on a little shelf.   
“One of the keys is also missing. Wait a minute … yep, it’s the key for the car.” Now worry lines were building on Kimi’s forehead.  
“Seb? Have you seen the boys today?” Seb’s eyes widened.  
“You don’t think they are playing in the car, do you? They know that they are not allowed to!” Kimi shrugged.  
“Bwoah… a prohibition makes it just more interesting, believe me.” Seb paled and then rushed outside to the garage, Kimi hot on his heels. But to Seb’s relief the garage door was closed and when he opened it there was no sign of two boys having been recently inside.  
“Okay, they are not here. But where are they?” Seb asked, now really starting to worry. He quickly entered the house again and listened closely. When he heard nothing he decided to call out to his boys.  
“Daniel? Max? Where are you?” This time he heard some giggling. Sighing in relief Seb climbed up the stairs from where the noise was coming. Kimi followed him.

Reaching the first floor Seb immediately rushed over to Daniel’s room from where the giggling originated. Throwing open the door he came face to face with two grinning boys.  
“Papa, you wanna pway with us?” Max, the younger one of their sons asked beaming. His older brother Daniel grinned up to his parents.  
“Yes, please! It will be fun!” He exclaimed. Max nodded enthusiastically. Seb looked at Kimi before he kneeled next to his boys.  
“What are you playing?” He wanted to know. Max giggled.  
“Hi ‘n see!” He said. Daniel’s grin widened.  
“He means ‘Hide and seek’. Wanna play? One of us is hiding things and the other has to find them!” Sebastian blinked in surprise. Something just clicked inside his brain. He again turned to Kimi who also had a knowing look on his face. Smiling Sebastian turned his gaze back to the boys who were still looking at him expectantly.  
“Just to know…” Seb said. “The things you are hiding. Is there – by any chance – a red tie? Or some papers with boring numbers on them.” Kimi huffed at the last remark but Daniel’s frantic nodding saved Seb from a scolding.  
“Yes, I just hid them and now Maxy has to find them. The other two things are already here.” Daniel gestured to a TV remote and a car key lying innocently on his bed. Seb chuckled and got up.  
“Well, I would love to play with the both of you, but I think we’ll stick to things less … necessary. After all it would be a shame if you couldn’t watch TV tonight, am I right?” Max’s and Dan’s eyes widened. They hadn’t thought of that.  
And for nothing in the world they would want to miss their favourite TV show tonight!


	3. Travelling Disaster (Fernando, Jenson, Stoffel, Carlos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and his family are travelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun :)

“Chicos! Don’t run away, you will get lost!” Fernando called out to his boys who were looking around with wide eyes. They weren’t used to such crowds as there were on the central station of their hometown. It was holiday time and most of the people wanted to travel abroad. Inwardly Fernando cursed their luck. They should have booked a ticket for travelling on another day and not the weekend. But now it was too late and all he could do was to make sure that Stoffel and Carlos wouldn’t go lost.  
“Chicos!” Fernando exclaimed once more and held out his hands. Stoffel immediately grabbed one of them, his wide eyes had a hint of fear in them as he gazed at the crowds. Carlos on the other hand seemed to be excited and when he at least also latched himself onto Fernando’s hand he smiled up to his papa.  
“Why are there so many people? Do they all travel? Where are they going?” Fernando couldn’t help but smile at his son’s curiosity.  
“Yes, pequeño, they are all traveling. I don’t know where they are going to, though.” Carlos grinned.  
“Cool!” He said before his eyes were scanning the crowds again. His brown eyes were shining with excitement.

Stoffel in the meantime shifted nervously from one foot onto the other. He didn’t like so many people surrounding him. He glanced at his brother who was scanning everyone and everything, seeming totally content. Stoffel shivered a bit and pressed closer to his papa. He felt safer there. Fernando seemed to sense the discomfort of his son and kneeled down next to him.  
“What’s wrong, Stoff?” The Spaniard asked gently. Stoffel let out a little whimper.  
“Too many people.” He whispered shyly. Fernando reached out his hand and smoothed back a wayward strand of hair on Stoffel’s head.  
“Don’t worry, pequeño. Just stay close to me or your dad, alright? Then nothing will happen to you.” Stoffel nodded and slipped his hand into the larger on of Fernando. The Spaniard smiled and squeezed Stoffel’s hand slightly which brought a tiny smile on Stoffel’s face.

To Fernando’s relief they finally got on the right train and found their seats rather quick. He made sure that the boys were sitting comfortably, while Jenson packed away their luggage in the luggage rack above their heads. Then he sat himself next to Carlos who was already busy studying the booklet of the train. He couldn’t read yet but that didn’t stop him from pointing out the pictures to his dad. Jenson smiled and let Carlos show him the pictures of the train and the food and drinks the personnel offered.  
Stoffel was meanwhile munching on a waffle, the little boy had calmed down a little once they were seated on the train and he had seen that not all of the people he saw outside had attended their train. Fernando was sitting next to him, making sure that the waffle crumbs didn’t fall on the floor. When Stoffel finished his snack he leaned onto Fernando and closed his eyes. The Spaniard chuckled and pulled his son closer to him. Stoffel hummed contently and snuggled closer.

An hour later both boys were wide awake and they were starting to get bored.   
“Papa, can we go play?” Carlos asked. Fernando hesitated.  
“Where do you want to play?” He asked. Jenson, who picked up the little booklet Carlos was studying earlier, interfered.  
“It says in here that there is a small playground on the train. They could go there.” Fernando bit his lip.   
“Okay, but someone needs to stay here because of the luggage.” He cautioned. Jenson smiled.  
“You go with the boys and I will stay here. Don’t worry, I brought a book with me.” Fernando relaxed a little and nodded.  
“Okay then. Come on boys, let’s go play.” Carlos cheered and Stoffel also looked content of the prospect. He grabbed Fernando’s hand while Carlos bounced off without taking his father’s hand. He couldn’t wait to get to play.  
When they reached the playground there were only a few other kids. Carlos immediately bounded over to them and asked if he could play with them. They had some building blocks and were trying to build a small house. Carlos was permission granted to join in and soon there were small giggles all over the place. Fernando looked at Stoffel to see if the boy would like to join his brother and the other kids but Stoffel’s eyes were drawn to the plush animals lying in a corner. The young boy knelt down and carefully took a dog and a little monkey and let them hop around the floor. A smile started to form on his face. Fernando also smiled at his son and then went to sit on one of the chairs. He didn’t want to disturb his sons but still wanted to keep an eye on them.

All went well, until Carlos came up to his father.  
“Need the loo.” He said sheepishly. Fernando got up and glanced in Stoffel’s direction. His son was still playing calmly with the plush toys.  
“Stoff? Carlos and I are going to the toilet. You need to go, too?” Stoffel looked up but shook his head.  
“No.” He said before turning his attention to the toys again. Fernando smiled and looked at Carlos.  
“Okay, let’s go then.” He said, holding out his hand. Carlos grabbed it and the two of them wandered off. Stoffel continued to play with the cuddly toys but soon the other kids lost their interest in the building blocks and they came over to join Stoffel. The little boy shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like to play with unfamiliar faces and so he decided that he wanted to go back to his daddy.  
With a bit of luck he could have another waffle for he found out he was quite hungry when his stomach made little growling noises. Determined to go back to Jenson Stoffel went to go.   
But unfortunately he chose the wrong direction and instead of getting back to his dad as he thought he went in the opposite direction.

When Fernando came back with Carlos he frowned when he noticed Stoffel’s absence. He looked carefully around the room but his son was nowhere to be seen. Carlos seemed to notice his papa’s distress and looked up at him with a concerned expression.  
“What’s wrong, papa?” He asked. Fernando sighed.  
“I can’t see Stoffel anywhere.” Carlos’ gaze flickered across the room.  
“Perhaps he went to daddy.” He suggested. Fernando nodded slightly.  
“You may be right. Come on.” He said and went off to find his husband and hopefully his second son.  
But when they reached their seats they only found Jenson, peacefully reading his book. The Brit looked up when he noticed them but his smile soon turned into a frown when he saw Fernando’s look of distress.  
“What’s wrong, Nando?” Jenson asked worriedly. The Spaniard in question bit his lip.  
“I think I lost Stoff.” He admitted quietly. Jenson gasped.  
“What? How did that happen?” Fernando’s shoulders dropped.  
“I left him playing while going to the toilet with Carlos. When we came back he wasn’t there anymore. I was hoping he was with you but…” Fernando trailed off and made a vague gesture at Stoffel’s empty seat with his hands. Jenson seemed to understand immediately.  
“We have to go find him. Carlos, stay with your papa and hold onto his hand.” The little boy nodded, his eyes were wide and tears started to form.  
“Will we find Stoff?” He asked timidly. Jenson kneeled down next to his son and smiled reassuringly.  
“We will, little one. Don’t worry. He must be somewhere on this train, so he can’t go lost.” Carlos nodded slightly before taking Fernando’s hand. Jenson stood up.  
“I suggest we go back to the playground. I suppose he wanted to come back here but took the wrong direction. Come on, Nando.” The Spaniard nodded and together with Carlos he followed his husband.

In the meantime Stoffel was getting frantic. He hadn’t found his dad yet, all the faces he saw where unfamiliar. His fear grew and with it growing he lost all kinds of common sense. So instead of turning around and going in the other direction Stoffel got more and more desperate. He looked around and when he still didn’t see his dad or papa he let out a choked sob, tears threatening to spill over. He tried to wipe his eyes but it was no use. The tears started to flow freely and soon he was full on crying. Suddenly a voice spoke up.  
“Hey, Kleiner. Was ist los?” Stoffel looked up, the tears blurring his sight at first but then he saw a young woman kneeling in front of him. A second woman stood next to her and gazed at him in concern. The woman said something again but Stoffel didn’t understand the language she was speaking.  
“Lost papa!” He mumbled instead. Now the second woman kneeled down.  
“You lost your papa?” She said and this time Stoffel understood the words. He nodded and wiped his eyes again. The woman smiled at him.  
“Okay, we will help you then. Where did you see him the last time?”  
“Was playing with dog and monkey.” Stoffel said timidly. The woman smiled and said something to her friend. The other woman nodded and pointed in the direction where Stoffel came from. Then she spoke up.  
“We will take you back to the playground then. I’m sure your papa is already looking for you.” Stoffel nodded and the women both got up. Stoffel was unsure what to do but when one of the women held out her hand, Stoffel took it while reaching out to the other woman. He didn’t care that he didn’t know them he just wanted someone to hold onto.

They didn’t have to go far before they already found to men and a dark haired child coming towards them. When Stoffel noticed the little family he immediately let go of the women’s hand and threw himself into his papa’s arms.   
“Papa!” He cried out and Fernando wo was sinking to his knees pressed the little boy closer to him.  
“Mi pequeño!” Fernando sighed in relief. “Where have you been?”  
“Was looking for papa.” Stoffel sobbed and clutched his father’s shirt tightly. Fernando stood up and cradled his son in his arms.  
“I think he was going in the wrong direction when he exited the playground.” One of the women spoke up, smiling at the scene in front of her. Jenson who also had a look of relief on his face turned to speak to the women while Carlos pressed close to Fernando’s leg his eyes were firmly set on his brother.  
“Thank you for looking out for him.” Jenson said while shaking the hands of the women.  
“No problem.” One of them said. “We were happy to help.” The other nodded and with a last thank you they made their way to their seats again.  
Fernando who still had Stoffel in his arms looked at his husband.  
“Let’s go back, too, no?” He asked. Jenson nodded and scooped up Carlos in his arms the little boy cuddling close. Together they made their way back.  
When the boys were safely seated next to their parents Stoffel looked up a little sheepishly.  
“Can I please have a waffle now?”


	4. Shopping Day (Marcus, Kevin, Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Kevin take Charles shopping with them.  
> There Charles finds something coulurful and sugary and wants to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me little Charles is just so adorable and I hope that I gave this credit.  
> Enjoy :)

“Charles, you want to go shopping with us?” Marcus called into the living room where his and Kevin’s son was sitting on the floor playing with his favourite toy, a plush dog. The little boy looked up, let out a squeal and rushed to his papa.  
“Yes! Yes, wanna go sopping!” He giggled, hugging his father’s leg. Marcus chuckled and ruffled the boy’s fluffy brown hair.  
“Okay, then let’s get you ready. Get your shoes and I will look for your jacket.” Charles nodded earnestly and rushed off to find his shoes. Marcus smiled as he looked after him. The Swede just wanted to go and look for Charles’ coat when a voice came up behind him:  
“He’s just too adorable sometimes, right?” Marcus turned around and saw his husband Kevin leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, smiling as well. Marcus nodded and strolled over to Kevin. The Dane opened his arms and Marcus leaned into him.   
“I’m so happy you agreed with the adoption.” He said silently. “I just couldn’t imagine a life without Charles anymore.” Kevin didn’t answer immediately but his hold around Marcus tightened.   
“I’m glad we did it.” He finally agreed. “You know I was hesitant at first but it was never because I didn’t want children at all but…”  
“But you were afraid that you wouldn’t be a good father.” Marcus finished before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kevin’s lips which the Dane immediately reciprocated. When they pulled apart Marcus was smiling down at his husband.  
“But you are such a good father to Charles. And he loves you.” Kevin chuckled.  
“Yet he seems to prefer you when it comes to cuddles.” Marcus shrugged and winked.  
“That’s actually not quite true, I just happen to agree to them faster than you.” Kevin let out a snort of laughter.  
“Tell that to yourself. But it’s okay. I just want him to be happy. And if he likes to cuddle you, well… I could say he takes after me.” Marcus chuckled and shook his head.  
“Oh, shut up.” He said fondly. Kevin grinned and just wanted to respond something when the patter of feet was heard. The next moment Charles appeared in the door, having already put his shoes on.  
“I’m ready, papa. You have my jacket.” Marcus turned around to answer his son but he had to stifle his laughter when he noticed that Charles had put on his shoes on the wrong feet. Kevin who also noticed it grinned and whispered to his husband.  
“I’ll get the jacket. You help him with the shoes.” When Marcus nodded Kevin sauntered off and Marcus kneeled down in front of Charles.  
“Charlie, sweetie, you have put on your shoes the wrong way.” Charles frowned and looked down. When he noticed his mistake a light blush appeared on his cheeks.  
“Oops.” He said. Marcus laughed and scooped his son up to sit him on the couch.  
“Let’s get them right, shall we?” Charles nodded and Marcus pulled his shoes off the feet. He then helped Charles to put them on right. The little boy was just getting up from the couch when Kevin appeared with his jacket. Charles dashed over to his father and held his arms out expectantly. Kevin smiled and knelt down to help his son. When Charles was wrapped up in his jacket Kevin ruffled his hair which draw a squeal out of Charles and then got up again.  
“Well, I’d say we go and get ready.” Kevin said to Marcus and the Swede nodded. Quickly they got into their shoes and jackets as well and then went out to the car.

“Papa! Papa, what’s that?” Charles pulled on his father’s hand and pointed to a small booth. Marcus looked at the booth and then turned to his son.  
“That’s cotton candy. It’s something you can eat. It’s made out of sugar.” He said. Charles’ eyes were fixed on the man working behind the booth spinning the colourful candy on a little stick. The little boy pulled again on his father’s hand.  
“Can I have some?” he asked puppy eyes on full force. Marcus hesitated and glanced over to Kevin who only shrugged. Marcus bit his lip.  
“I don’t know, Charlie. It’s pretty sweet and I don’t you to become unwell.” Charles pouted still looking at his papa with big brown eyes. Marcus sighed again. Refusing Charles something when he looked at him like this was an ability he still had to gain. Again he glanced over to his husband who nodded lightly but made a sign with his fingers.  
“Just a small one.” Kevin whispered. Marcus turned to Charles again.  
“Okay, you can have some but not too much, okay?” Charles nodded enthusiastically and hugged his father’s leg.  
“Thank you, papa!” He squealed. Marcus smiled. He then went over with his boy to get some candy.  
He didn’t know that he would regret it just half an hour later.

“Papa, Daddy, look at this. That’s so cool!” Charles shrieked and dashed over to something. Marcus immediately rushed after him, Kevin hot on his heels. But before they could reach their boy Charles had set his eyes on something different.  
“But that’s much better!” He giggled, inspecting something Marcus could not really see. The Swede sighed in exasperation.  
“What did we do to deserve this?” He asked half amused and half desperate. Kevin smiled sheepishly.  
“Perhaps we shouldn’t have got him the cotton candy.” Marcus sighed and raked a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Noted: No more cotton candy. Hopefully it will…” But Marcus never got to finish his sentence when he looked at the place where his son was standing just moments ago. The place was empty.  
“Kevin!” Marcus almost screamed. “Where’s Charles?” Kevin’s head flew up and his eyes immediately scanned the area. He just opened his mouth to say something when a squealing fluff of brown hair slammed against Marcus and hugged his leg tight. Brown sparkling eyes looked up to the Swede.  
“Papa! Papa, you have to come and see this. There’s fishies!” Charles babbled and pulled his perplex father behind him. Kevin followed his husband and son.  
“Charlie, don’t run away! We were worried about you.” He scolded lightly. Charles stopped and glanced up to his father.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled putting his thumb into his mouth. Kevin smiled.  
“It’s okay but don’t do it again, alright little one?” Charles nodded and stretched his hand out to Kevin. The Dane took it and Charles looked up at Marcus.  
“Can we still see the fishies?” He asked shyly. Marcus nodded.  
“Yes, we can see them but you have to stay close to us, okay?” Charles beamed up at his parents and pulled them in the right direction.  
In the middle of the mall there was a large aquarium with many colourful fishes in it. A little group of children had already gathered around. Charles let go of his fathers hands and made a step towards the large tank but stopping and looking back at his parents silently asking for permission. Marcus smiled and nodded in the direction of the aquarium. Charles beamed at him and then rushed forward to put his hands on the glass. With big eyes he watched the fishes while Marcus and Kevin sat down on a bench near the aquarium. 

After a while Charles started to get tired and so he looked out for his parents and walked over to them when he spotted them sitting on the bench talking animatedly. When Kevin noticed his son he got up and knelt down in front of him.  
“Tired?” He asked seeing the little boy’s eyes starting to drop. Charles nodded and rubbed his eyes. Marcus got up as well and lifted his son up.  
“Let’s drive home.” He said. “I know someone who wants their bed.” Charles nodded again and let out a yawn cuddling closer to Marcus. The Swede chuckled and smoothed some hair out of Charles’ face. 

When they came home Marcus wanted to put Charles into his bed but the little boy let out a dissatisfied whine and cuddled closer to Marcus.  
“Don’t wanna stay alone. Want to stay with you and Daddy.” He mumbled. Marcus sighed.   
“Okay, just this once then.” He said and took Charles with him to his and Kevin’s bedroom. The Dane was already lying in bed waiting for his husband. Kevin raised an eyebrow when he saw Marcus carrying Charles. Marcus shrugged.  
“He didn’t want to sleep alone today.” Kevin chuckled.  
“Let me guess: Just this once?” Marcus blushed. It was true Charles was sleeping with them more often than alone. He wanted to answer something but Kevin beat him to it.  
“You know I’m just teasing. Come here, love.” He opened his arms and took Charles from Marcus while the Swede settled down into the bed. Charles – sensing that both his parents were here – made a happy noise and closed his eyes cuddling closer to Kevin and reaching out a hand for Marcus. The Swede took it and Charles’ breath started to slowly even out. Kevin smiled and pressed a kiss to his son’s head.  
“He’s adorable.” He whispered. Marcus nodded and cuddled closer to his husband and son.  
“He is.”


	5. Brothers (Nico, Checo, Esteban, Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants children. Checo is not so sure.  
> But then thay have an interesting encounter.

“Checo?” The Mexican turned around to face his husband.   
“Yes, Nico?” He answered curiously blinking up to the tall German. Nico bit his lip.   
“I ... eh ... I was wondering if ... well, if you...” Nico trailed off. Checo put down the book he was just reading and went over to Nico.  
“What’s wrong, love?” He asked a little bit of concern swinging in his voice. Nico sighed.  
“DoyouthinkIwouldmakeagoodfather?” He then blurted out. Checo looked at his husband in confusion.  
“What?” He wanted to know. Nico took in a deep breath.  
“Do you think I would make a good father?” He said, more clearly this time. Checo raised an eyebrow.  
“Why are you thinking about this now?” He asked. Nico sighed.   
“Well, you know ... first Kimi and Seb. Then Nando and Jenson. And now Marcus and Kevin. And you have to agree with me that Charles is the most adorable child in the whole world!” Checo’s gaze softened when he realised what this was about.  
“You want to have your own children?” He asked taking Nico’s hand in his and squeezing it softly. Nico hesitated a little but then nodded.  
"Yes! I’d love to have little kids running around our house. What do you think?” Checo frowned as he thought about it.  
“I don’t know.” He finally answered. “I’m not sure if I’m ready yet. But I will think about it, okay?” He proposed. Nico looked a bit taken aback but then he nodded.  
“Okay.” He said but inside his head there was an idea forming.

***

“Guess what Fernando told me yesterday.” Nico said while they were sitting eating lunch. “He told me that Stoffel had finally called him papa. He was so happy about it.”  
Checo nodded and smiled but said nothing instead he gazed absentmindedly at his vegetables.  
Nico smirked.

“See you soon, Mr. Beres!” Charles said happily, not quite able to pronounce Checo’s last name correctly yet.  
“See you soon, Charles!” Checo answered and waved at the little boy who giggled and then run back to his father Marcus. Marcus awaited his son with open arms and cuddled him close as soon as Charles had thrown himself into them.  
“He’s so adorable!” A voice spoke up behind Checo. When the Mexican turned around he saw his husband standing in the doorframe watching Marcus go home with Charles. Checo sighed and nodded.  
“Yes, he is.” His eyes followed the Swede and his son who was babbling excitedly.  
Nico grinned.

“I spoke to Sebastian yesterday.” Nico told Checo when they were sitting eating breakfast a few days later. “He told me all about how they adopted little Max. Not that I didn't know that already but he still is so happy about getting a second son. And Daniel and Max get along so well. I'm really happy for him!”  
Checo sighed and put down his spoon.   
“You really want to have children, sí?” Nico smiled sheepishly.  
“Is it that obvious?” Checo smiled a little.  
“You're always talking about children. And how happy their parents are. I would say it's very obvious.” Nico said nothing but a silent plea was forming in his eyes. Checo sighed again.  
“Okay! If that's what you want we'll do it!” A loud clatter was being heard when Nico dropped his fork.  
“You ... we ... you agree?” He stuttered in disbelief. Checo nodded.  
“Yes. You want children so much and I think you would make a wounderful dad. But ... only one child for the time being, okay?”  
Slowly but surely a smile was forming on Nico's face. Suddenly he got up and hugged his husband.  
“We're becoming parents!” He whispered. When he released Checo the smile on his face was so big that the Mexican feared Nico's face would split in half.

*** 

Getting rid of all the paperwork proved to be difficult but finally they made it. Both of them were excited to get access to the orphanage and meet different children. Hopefully they wold find a child that would fit into their little family. But instead of a nice and calming environment that they were promised they managed to arrive right when drama was unfolding.  
“No! I'm not letting him go! We belong together!” A small boy with raven hair shouted at a couple. An equally dark haired boy that was probably some years younger was clinging onto him, crying big tears. An employee of the orphanage was kneeling next to them.  
“Esteban, calm down. We just want what's best for Lance. He will be happy with his new parents, I promise!” The young boy – Esteban – shook his head vigorously.   
“Not without me!” He said stubbornly. The other boy – Lance – gripped Esteban's shirt tighter and whimpered.  
“Want to stay with big brother!” He cried, furiously rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. Esteban pulled him in a tight hug and glared at the couple. The woman sighed and glanced at her husband.  
“Well, I think I don't want the boy anymore. We're looking somwhere else. Good bye!” And with that the couple left not once glancing back. The employee sighed and got up.  
“Well done, Esteban! Are you happy now?” Esteban nodded a determined look on his face.  
“Yes! Lance will stay with me!” He said and then sauntered off Lance's hand clutched tightly in his. The employee shook her head before she finally noted Nico and Checo. Immediately her composure straightened up.  
“Oh, hello!” She said. “How can I help you?” Nico gave her their names while Checo looked in the direction where the two boys vanished before turning around with a sigh and followed the employee to her office.

***

A few days later Nico and Checo were regular visitors at the orphanage. They had met several children but to none of them they felt a connection. Instead Checo couldn't stop to think about Esteban and his little brother Lance. They hadn't met them officially but Checo was dying to meet the young boys. So when Nico went to the toilet at one point and the employee that was with them most of the time was busy with something else Checo wandered off to the playground in search for Esteban and Lance.   
He was lucky for he almost immediately spotted them in the sandbox building what looked like a castle. Checo knelt down next to them.  
“Hello, little ones.” He said with a smile. Both boys looked up to him but while Lance smiled shyly at him Esteban only regarded him with a sceptical look before concentrating on the castle again.   
“What are you building?” Checo tried again. “A castle?” At this Esteban looked up.  
“No!” He said. “A tower. We can hide inside. Then no one will take Lance away from me.” Lance questioningly looked at his brother before slowly filling a little bucket with sand. Esteban bit his lip and raised the little shovel he was holding. He looked like he wanted to put some sand to the tower but then he suddenly started to cry big tears rolling from his eyes. Lance made a startled noise, dropped his bucket and rushed over to his brother.  
“No cry!” He said and hugged Esteban tight. The boy hugged back and buried his head in Lance's hair.  
“Every couple just wants Lance.” He sobbed. “And I want a family for him. I want him to be happy. But I promised mum that I would always take care of him! I promised her! I can't leave him alone!” By now Esteban was full on crying. Lance also had started to cry and clung to his brother. Checo winced and clutched his heart. Seeing the boys like this made his heart ache. And he wished he could do something for them.

*** 

Two days later Checo had made up his mind. They were visiting the orphanage again and were talking to the employee again.  
“Have you decided yet which child you want to take home with you?” The woman asked. Nico sighed.  
“No, we...” But Checo interrupted him.  
“Yes, we have!” He said with a determined face. Nico looked at him in surprise.   
“We have?” He asked, not sure if he had heard his husband right. Checo nodded.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked Nico silently. The German shot him a questionung look but then nodded.  
“Always.” He said. Checo smiled.  
“We want to adopt Lance.” He told the woman. But before she could answer a screeching “NO!” was heard. When the three adults whirled around they saw Esteban standing behind them looking absolutely terrified.  
“No!” The little boy repeated pleadingly looking at Checo. The Mexican smiled and knelt down in front of the boy.  
“Esteban, shh, calm down okay? You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that we want to adopt Lance _and_ his wonderfully protective brother Esteban.”  
Behind Checo Nico raised an eyebrow but Checo was focused on Esteban. The little boy's eyes had went wide.  
“You ... you want us ... _both_?” He whispered with a broken voice. Checo nodded and held out his hands.   
“You want to become part of our family?” He asked. Esteban didn't hesitate for a second.  
“Yes!” He sobbed and the next moment Checo had his arms full with a crying little boy. Checo hugged him tight and lifted him up turning around to a smiling Nico and an astounded employee.   
“You really want to adopt them both?” She asked. Checo nodded.  
“Yes! They belong together. When can we take them home with us?” The employee smiled.  
“As soon as you have signed the papers.”

*** 

“They look adorable!” Checo whispered when he and Nico checked on their sons a few nights later. The boys were lying in a shared bed for neither of them had wanted to sleep alone yet. Nico smiled at his husband.  
“You surprised me, though. First you didn't want children or at least you were not sure about being a dad, then you agreed to one and now we have two sons.” Checo shrugged his shoulders.  
“I just couldn’t leave them there to be seperated. It would have broken my heart. And I'm sure we can manage being a family of four.” Nico grinned.  
“Of course we can. Thank you, Checo! I love you so much!” Checo smiled.  
“And I love you, Nico.”


	6. Learning ABC (Lewis, Valtteri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis teaches little Valtteri how to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short...

“Valtteri? Look what I’ve got here!” Lewis called out to his son, clutching a slightly old book to his chest. Valtteri who was playing with his favourite toy – a Dalmatian cuddle toy – looked up.  
“What is it, daddy?” He asked eying the book. Lewis chuckled, sat down next to the boy and smoothed his blond hair back. Valtteri giggled and leaned into the touch.  
“You said you wanted to learn how to read, remember?” Lewis asked. Valtteri’s eyes widened but then he nodded frantically.  
“Yes! I love stories. I want to know the letters. Please, daddy, teach me!” Lewis smiled.  
“Look at this.” He said showing Valtteri the book he had with him. Carefully Valtteri took the book and looked at the cover.  
“There’s spidey.” He said, pointing at the picture that indeed showed a spider sitting in her web. Lewis nodded.  
“It’s called the ‘Spider ABC’. It was how I learned to read and I wanted to give it to you.” Valtteri looked at the book then back to Lewis. Suddenly he got up and hugged his father.  
“Thank you, daddy!” He said burying his face in Lewis’ neck. The Brit chuckled and hugged his son back.  
“You’re welcome, buddy. How about I show you the pictures and you try and find the letters, alright?” Valtteri nodded eagerly and Lewis opened the book. On every page there was a short sentence about a spider and on the opposite page there was a picture showing the spider doing whatever was written about it.  
For example the first page wrote: The bold Anette takes on every bet. The picture showed a spider going into a betting office. Valtteri beamed when he showed Lewis the letter A hidden in the picture. Lewis praised his boy and continued to the next page. 

They continued like this and Lewis was utterly proud when Valtteri showed him each and every letter. He was surprised when Valtteri even found hidden letters he hadn’t noticed until now. But the boy was very creative, when it came to finding letters hidden in spider webs, clothing lines or in the way branches were formed. Valtteri pointed them all out. His favourite two spiders were Mike and Nate.  
Mike was a spider riding a motorbike. He had sunglasses over his eyes and his sentence read: “The coolest spider that is Mike for he always rides his motorbike.” Nate was a spider rushing somewhere in a hurry. The description exclaimed: “Spider Nate is always late.” Valtteri said that Nate was funny while Mike was just awesome.  
“Someday I want to ride a bike like that.” He said, pointing at the picture. Lewis gulped. That was not what he had in mind when he showed Valtteri the book. Quickly he turned the pages and soon they were coming to the end of the book. The last spider was Zara. “With Zara this book is now at end, farewell, good-bye my little friend.” It showed a spider that was waving a handkerchief. Lewis closed the book and chuckled when Valtteri let out a yawn.  
“Tired, little one?” He asked. Valtteri nodded, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Lewis got up and scooped his boy into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then helped Valtteri getting changed, the blond haired boy tiredly putting on his pyjamas.  
“Good night, little one.” Lewis said when he tucked Valtteri in. “Sweet dreams.” The Brit kissed his boy on the head and just turned to leave the room when Valtteri sat up once more.  
“Daddy?” He called out. Lewis turned around.  
“Yes, Valtteri?” He said. His son looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Can I be like Mike someday? With the sunglasses and the bike?” Lewis bit his lip.  
“Well, we will see about the bike.” He finally answered. “But if you’d like to we can start with buying you sunglasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book mentioned in this chapter actually exists. Since the original language is German I had to come up with my own sentences. But the spider with the motorbike is really portrayed in the book :)


	7. A little Hartley (Brendon, Sarah, Pierre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Brendon try to get a child but it's not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now every family has one story. If you have any requests feel free to write them in the comments :)

Sarah sighed when she looked at the little plastic stick in her hand.  
“Negative.” She muttered. “Why is it always negative?” Angrily she flung the pregnancy test at the wall, placed her hands on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with sad eyes. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Brendon stepped in. He immediately noticed the look on Sarah's face and drew his wife into a tight hug.  
“Another one?” He whispered. Sarah nodded and hastily wiped away a tear that ran over her cheek. Brendon sighed an pulled her tighter against him.  
“We will get there.” He said placing a kiss on Sarah's hair. “It may take a while but we will get a child.” Sarah sniffled.  
“I know, it's just ... every family in the neighbourhood has children. And they are just so adorable! And then there's us trying to get children and yet we fail every time.” Brendon nodded a little helplessly.  
“I'm so sorry, Sarah! But how would you like it to go to the bedroom and have a little bit of practice?” A chuckle escaped Sarah's mouth and she playfully hit her husband.  
“You're an idiot!” She said and Brendon grinned.  
“Yes, but I'm your idiot.” Sarah smiled and nodded.  
“And I love you for it!”

***

It was a few weeks later when Sarah woke up and felt unwell. Her head hurt and she felt slightly dizzy. Yet she brushed it off, today her parents-in-law were going to visit and she had to make preparations for lunch. So she went in the kitchen proceeding to get all of the ingredients and making sure she had everything she needed. She turned on the radio and whistled the melody that was playing while cutting vegetables and pulling out a pan from the cupboard.  
It wasn't until the meat was roasting in the pan that Sarah felt a pang of nausea. Suddenly the smell was too much for her and she had to sprint to the bathroom where she threw up everything she had eaten today. Panting she sat next to the toilet and tried to process what happened right now. But a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
“Sarah? Everything okay?” Sarah carefully got up and opened the door. Brendon was standing in front of her and looked at his wife with a concerned expression. Sarah nodded weakly.  
“I think so. It was just the smell of meat.” Brendon’s brow furrowed.  
“But you normally don't have a problem with that. In fact you love that smell, don't you?” Sarah shrugged her shoulders but then nodded.  
“I don't know why it was a problem today.” She answered. But she lied. She did know what could be the reason for this all.

***

Sarah couldn't stop grinning when she looked at the positive pregnancy test.  
“Finally!” She whispered before resting her hands at her still flat stomach. “Oh, my little one, I already love you so much!”  
“Who are you talking to?” Brendon suddenly exclaimed stepping into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around his wife. Sarah chuckled.  
“Oh, just to this little Hartley here.” She answered making a vague gesture with her hand. Brendon frowned.  
“You do know that I'm taller than you, right?” Sarah grinned.  
“I didn't say that I was talking to you, did I?” Brendon frowned.  
“But then who _were_ you talking to?” Sarah took her husband’s hand.  
“Take another guess.” But when Brendon just shook his head in confusion Sarah rolled her eyes and placed Brendon’s hand on her stomach.  
“I was talking to _this_ little Hartley.” She exclaimed and then waited for Brendon’s reaction. She didn't have to wait long.  
“You're pregnant?” Brendon whispered hoarsely. Sarah nodded.  
“Yes!” Was all she managed to say before she was picked up by her husband and was twirled around.  
“We're going to be parents!” Brendon shouted before he kissed his wife with love and passion. Sarah laughed into the kiss.

***

A few months later Sarah didn't laugh anymore. It hurt. Really, really bad.  
“If I had known that this is so much pain I would have thought twice about having a child.” She hissed while a contraction rippled through her body. Brendon sat next to his wife holding her hand. He didn't know what to say so he hust squeezed her hand tight to show her he was here beside her.  
“Okay, Mrs. Hartley. It won't be long now.” The midwife said coming over to the soon-to-be-parents..  
“It better hurry up!” Sarah mumbled before gripping Brendon’s hand tight as another contraction hit her. The midwife looked at her in surprise.  
“It? You don't know the gender of your baby yet?” Brendon shook his head.  
“No. Everytime we wanted to see the little one turned away from us.” He said. The midwife smiled.  
“Well, we will see soon enough. You can push now, Mrs. Hartley!”  
And Sarah pushed.

The cry of a baby sounded through the room and in Sarah's eyes there were tears of happiness when she cradled her beautiful baby boy in her arms. Brendon stood next to her proudly acknowledging his son and wife.  
“He's so precious!” Sarah whispered softly stroking her son's cheek. Brendon nodded tears now also forming in his eyes.  
“What shall we call him?” He asked silently. Sarah was just about to answer when the boy opened his eyes. Sarah gasped. Instead of the blue eyes babys often had her son's eyes were already a warm brown. But then she smiled again and turned to her husband.  
“I think the name ‘Pierre’ will fit him perfectly.” Brendon looked at his son a smile forming on his face.  
“It's perfect! Welcome to the family, little Pierre!”


End file.
